


Life Worth Living

by Spheals



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Post-HGSS, Preciousmetalshipping, Trying to be canon-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spheals/pseuds/Spheals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of HGSS, the Johto trio are basically adults. Gold and Crys move out, and Silver... is still a hobo. Being the caring rival he is, Gold forces Silver to move in with him. They obviously didn't expect all the feelings that came along with rooming together, but they eventually suck it up and form a semi-normal relationship. Pokespe, Preciousmetalshipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my contribution to the Preciousmetalshipping fandom. With the ending of the HGSS arc in Pokespe, I grew depressed. Naturally, I drowned my sorrows in writing Gold and Silver being gay and adorable together while attempting to keep it within canon means. This chapter is just set-up after the manga. The Johto trio are now 18 because I feel like it. And I'm taking suggestions for a better title because I literally pulled this one out of my ass.
> 
> I would really appreciate feedback on my characterization and writing style. I'm a perfectionist and I want this to be perfect for PMS fans everywhere! The difference is that the ones here will (hopefully) be organized chronologically. So there will be delicious relationship progression.
> 
> Tl;dr Have some gay Gold/Silver living together.

After the whole ordeal with Arceus had calmed down, nothing else came up that required help from the Johto Dex Holders. Gold had decided to get his own place. He was 18 now, after all.

His mother and Elm acted like he was disappearing forever when he made the announcement. With his arms full of new-home utilities from Elm and clothes from his mom, Gold headed to Goldenrod. It made sense to live there; he was centralized, could work for the Daycare for some extra cash, and he could annoy Whitney whenever he felt like it. Being a Dex holder and the savior of the world 2 times over the apartment was cheaper than the usual rate.

Gold really loved being a Dex holder.

He kept his Pokegear close still, using it as a means of communication for his mom and Crys. Crys followed his lead and got her own place in Olivine, preferring to be close to the sea. She helped out at the Battle Frontier and the Café, occasionally checking up on Amphy when Jasmine was too busy with her gym leader duties. Always taking up a full plate, Gold didn’t like that much work.

When he wasn’t working at the Daycare, Gold was at the Game Corner or battling. He would get challengers awed at the chance to face a Dex holder randomly on his doorstep. Those battles were the most excitement Gold got out life now and was the only exercise his team would get. Explotaro would get pretty grumpy if he didn’t have at least one battle a week.  He reasoned it was part of growing up, but he began to miss his adventures. Hearing about the hot-headed Black in Unova made him nostalgic, but his duties as a Dex holder in Johto were pretty much done for unless something came up.

He began to wonder about his rival, Silver.

Gold hadn’t heard from him when they parted ways. He presumed it was to make sure Team Rocket was gone completely, since he was _Giovanni’s fucking kid._ When hearing the revelation, Gold was honestly shocked and a tad hurt that Silver hadn’t trusted him and Crys enough. Or maybe Crys knew and it was just him in the dark? That made him feel even worse. But a year passed, and Gold wondered why his rival hadn’t even bothered to give him his Pokegear number. It was a bitter feeling Gold wasn’t used to.

One night at an ungodly hour, there was a knocking on his window. _It was Silver._

Gold was ecstatic. He dragged the redhead into his small apartment and sat him down in the kitchen, offering crackers and Cheez-Whiz because that was all he had. Silver impolitely declined and Gold realized just how much he missed the snarky bastard. He asked where he’d been the past year and Silver was very vague, so Gold dropped the subject. Gold rambled about how his life had been going and how Crys has been, Silver silently nodding along. The Exchanger eventually broke the ramble and told his rival that he was just stopping by Goldenrod for something important but it had ran longer than he thought, and asked if he could stay there for the night. _Very bashfully_.

That was the first time Gold thought Silver was cute. It meant that he didn’t want to burden to Gold. It meant that he _cared_.

The Hatcher assured him that it was no problem as long as he didn’t mind the couch. Silver waved him off, saying that it was better than what he usually slept on, which immediately made Gold question where the fuck he was staying if a couch was the best thing he slept on. It was _bases_. Silver thought living in bases scattered around Johto was an acceptable living condition. Gold had to explain to him that no, it was not a great way of living. Silver just got huffy and defended himself by accusing Gold for being too gaudy. He simmered in angry silence when Gold reminded him that all he had was _crackers and Cheez-Whiz,_ which was not gaudy.

Then Gold blurted out the suggestion of Silver living here. It was one of the times Gold was actually proud that he spoke before he thought.

Silver’s reaction was pure shock followed by denial. He sputtered out excuses until Gold cut him off with a firm glare, huffing in defeat with crossed arms. Gold reassured him that it would be fine, to which Silver hastily responded with more anger.

And so Silver moved in with Gold.


	2. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver attempts to make pancakes. Gold tries to correct him.

Gold's apartment consisted of a single bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and common area. It was small, but they managed to make it work. The two would battle every week for TV rights and chore duties. Silver took over the couch and the kitchen. He made it his apparent duty to maintain the kitchen because of Gold's negligence, keeping the fridge full and the sink empty. He also made time to… experiment with the oven.

Gold had been woken up by his fire alarm because Silver didn't know how to make pancakes. He had to literally show Silver how to use it without making flames, which baffled him.

"Are you seriously trying to tell me you've barely used an oven?" Surprise.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Challenging deadpan.

"Then why didn't you tell me so I could show you before you nearly burn my ceiling?" Gold was ready to pull his hair out.

"Because I don't need you to help me," Silver says lowly. Gold just arches an eyebrow at him in amusement.

"Clearly you do. Here, let me show you how to make a real pancake." Ignoring the protests of his now-roommate, Gold adjusts the knobs of the oven to a much lower temperature and clears the burners. Feeling Silver's question stare, Gold sighs. "Pancakes are cooked on the top burns, not inside, 'kay?" He felt like he was dealing with a child. It was odd, most situations Silver was the 'adult' in their adventures, but here he was struggling with the oven. It made Gold wonder if this is who Silver was under his cold shell.

Once the burners were hot enough, he put on the skillet and rubbed a generous amount of butter on the surface.

"Do you really need that much butter?" Silver snorted behind him. He was observing over Gold's shoulder with enquiring eyes. Gold started at the sudden close proximity, causing Silver to give him a funny look.

"O-of course you do!" Gold defended, rotating the skillet so the butter slid around. Silver being so close to him was messing with his mind, it was weird. But a good kind of weird. He noticed it started happening a couple days after the redhead official moved in, when he couldn't sleep one night and went to get some water only to find Silver couldn't either. The two sat on Silver's makeshift bed and watched the usual stupid late-night shows, for once agreeing on how ridiculous they were. They were close enough that their shoulders brushed and Gold was acutely aware each time it happened.

"No. It's unnecessary." Silver's irked voice brought Gold back to reality. He merely frowned in response and grabbed the batter Silver made, thankful that he at least did that right. He ladled some batter into the skillet and rummaged around his drawers for the flimsy spatula, muttering a " _Where the fuck is the stupid thing?"_ when it took him more than a minute. "Looking for this?" Gold looked up to find Silver holding the spatula out, amusement twinkling in his grey eyes. It was almost one of his rare smiles.

The Hatcher frowned further. "Jackass. You just wanted to watch me fumble!" He snatched the spatula and turned around pointedly , flipping the pancake. Silver let out a tiny smile while Gold's back was turned to him. Gold hummed as he waited for the pancake to cook and Silver's smile turned into an annoyed scowl.

After another 30 seconds Gold flipped the pancake onto a nearby plate, or at least thought so. Only half the pancake made it on. "Smooth."

"Says the guy who can't use an oven," Gold counters cheerfully, nudging it back on and pouring more batter into the skillet. He shoves the spatula over his shoulder and nearly into Silver's face, making him sputter. "Wanna try?" he offers. "You only learn through practice."

Silver stares for a moment before accepting the spatula and bumping Gold away with his hip. He doesn't take his eyes off the cooking batter, determined to get it perfect on the first try. He ends up flipping it too early and sulks. It was the second time Gold remembers thinking Silver was _adorable_. Silver's first pancake was undercooked, but the rest of them he flipped were right.

Soon the two had a pile of flapjacks and were eating on the couch, Gold spilling syrup on it. Silver glared and Gold stuck his tongue out. It suddenly dawned on Gold that he worked today and he shot up, eyes locking on to the analog clock hanging up. He was late, but it didn't seem to bother him. Gold sank back down and met Silver's questioning gaze. "What the hell was that all about?"

"Nothing," Gold assured. The old man would understand eating pancakes with his new roommate was very important.


	3. Christmas Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas shenanigans and Silver's birthday.

Silver's birthday was in a week along with Christmas. Gold was _panicking_.

Not because his apartment had yet to be decorated, not because he had yet to get his mom anything, and not because it was getting fucking cold. He couldn't find a present that he thought Silver would like. He didn't even know if Silver liked anything. Despite living together for a few weeks and spending every waking moment not from work together, Gold only knew what annoyed Silver. That list kept growing and growing while his list of likes was empty. He originally planned to invite all the Dex holders over and do a cliché surprise party, but he knew Silver wouldn't like it. And he wanted to do something Silver _really liked_ this year.

Gold rushed home after work at the daycare, loudly announcing his entry followed by a stern, " _Shut the fuck up!"_ from his roommate. He hung up his coat and walked into the common room to find the redhead's eyes glued to the TV, face merely a foot away.

"Uh, Silv?" Gold called out with concern.

"I said shut up," Silver hisses, not taking his eyes off the TV.

Gold just blinks at him and reaches over to take his temperature. Silver swats his hand away with the fiercest growl Gold has ever heard from him. The raven-head slowly backs away from the scene into the couch, plopping down on it. He glanced at the TV to see what the fuss was about and gaped. Silver was watching… Protomen Omega?

That was a kids show. Silver was watching a kids show.

"Pffft haha!" Gold blurts out. He falls across the couch clutching his sides, not able to hold it all in. It was the best thing he could have walked in on, literally.

Silver snaps his head around with glare during a commercial. "What's so funny?"

"I would have never imagined you to like something like this!"

Silver visibly bristles. "Tell anybody and I will maim your corpse."

"No promises," Gold heaves through bouts of chuckles. His ribs were aching and his low pain tolerance told him that any more would break his lungs. He sits upright and suddenly grows serious. "That is, unless you do the dishes _forever_."

Silver chucks the remote at Gold's head. The Hatcher ducks and it smashes against the cushioning of the couch. Gold could have sworn he heard a _crack_ at the impact. Eyeing the device, Gold breaks out into a devious grin. "Bad move, Silv." He innocently lays a finger on the power button. "One wrong move and your show is gone."

Silver lunges at him with a speed Gold didn't know he possessed. The couch topples backwards with the force and Gold feels his hair being tugged hard. The remote slides in the kitchen and bumps into the wall.

"That huuuuurts," Gold whines, prying at Silver's hands. They don't relent, doing the opposite and Gold keens. The Hatcher coils his legs under Silver's stomach and pushes hard, throwing his roommate off him. Silver hits his back hard, letting out a painful groan. Gold is more concerned about the state of his hair, having seen more than a few black strands fall from Silver's fingers.

The two nurse their injuries in silence. Their scuffle lasted through the rest of Silver's show as the ending theme song of Protomen Omega plays through the apartment. Silver breaks the silence by clearing his throat. "…I'm sorry I overreacted."

"I'm sorry I laughed at you," Gold says sincerely. He pushes the couch upright and Silver arranges the cushions properly. "Is your stomach okay?"

"I'll live," Silver dismisses. He's silent for a couple moments before he quietly asks, "How about you?"

Gold glances over the couch. Silver looked incredibly apologetic, eyes cast downward and body closed in as he set up his makeshift bed. It was almost as if he was ashamed at attacking Gold. "You ripped out some of my hair, but other than that I'm fine."

"It'll grow back, baby," Silver huffs, retrieving the remote from the kitchen. He tried to hide it but Gold caught the relieved look in his eye, and Gold couldn't help the smile that formed on his face.

He knew exactly what to get Silver for his birthday and Christmas. Everything else could wait.

0x0x0

Silver was running the usual errands on Saturday or doing whatever he did, Gold wasn't sure exactly what his roommate did. But he didn't mind as long as the cops didn't show up on his doorstep asking for him. Gold took this opportunity to call up a friend.

"Hey, Whitney!"

"Gold, its been ages! Why don't you call me more? Or even visit?"

Gold winced at his Pokegear. Whoops. " I've been really busy, sorry about that. Actually I still am, but I was wondering if you could do a favor for me."

"You think I'm going to help you when you only talk to me when you want something from me?" Whitney sounded really annoyed now. Gold made a mental reminding to call her more to avoid shit like this.

"Yes? Because I have a super awesome Christmas gift for you and you love me?"

A deep sigh. "Ugh, fine. It better be worth it! What do you need?"

"Its about getting a present for my pal-"

"Ooh is it Crys? Do you need help finding a gift for her because you have a crush on her? I knew you two had chemistry~"

Gold gagged. "Hell no! She's like a sister to me!"

"Then who is it?"

"Its…" He pauses. Telling her would basically be telling Silver's secret, and Gold knew she wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut. "Nobody you know. Anyways, they reeeeeally like Protomen Omega, so I was wondering if you could hook us up to a live showing later this week?"

"That's gonna be hard work, Gold." Came Whitney's serious voice. "Especially since its so close to Christmas."

"Yeah, his birthday is Christmas Eve so his present needs to be extra special."

"So it's a he, hmm?" Oh fuck he let it slip.

"Yes, it's a good friend of mine! Now can you do it?"

"Yeah, I'll call you when its done. I'm expecting a really expensive present in return, Gold!"

"Thanks Whitney, you're the best!" With a click Gold hangs up before the gym leader can reply. He grabs his coat and scarf and heads out to get Christmas decorations and pick up gifts for everyone. Christmas was tiring and Gold just liked to get everything done within one day. Years of being dragged around by his mother for made him foster this annoyance.

0x0x0

Gold was setting up a pathetic and very fake Christmas tree when Silver walked through the door, flushed from the cold. Strands of multicolored tinsel clung to Gold's hair while he worked on decorating the few plastic branches.

"That is the shittiest Christmas tree ever," Silver declares as he makes instant hot chocolate with exactly 5 marshmallows. He had managed to learn how to make it without Gold's help at the beginning of winter, which earned him much unwanted praise from his roommate.

"I don't see you doing any better," Gold calls back in mock innocence. The few ornaments are done and he puts the star on top, having no trouble since the tree was only a measly 3 feet tall.

"Whatever," Silver huffs, walking over and offering Gold a cup of cocoa. "Merry Christmas, you get your gift early."

"Gee thanks, just what I've always wanted!" Gold shakes the tinsel from his hair and accepts the steaming cup of water and cocoa powder. 10 marshmallows, exactly how he likes it. He's surprised Silver took note of it and it warms him more than the hot drink was.

"Please tell me tomorrow I'm not going to wake up to your apartment decorated up the ass," Silver grouses, sipping his hot chocolate and taking a seat on the couch.

"Nope, just the tree," Gold assures. "I'm too lazy for anything else."

"I'm not surprised," Silver snorts. "But-"

The ringing of a Pokegear interrupts Silver's sentence. Gold bolts to his room, calling, " _Its mine!_ " down the hall. Silver just turns on the news and enjoys the slow warming of his body. Gold grabs the vibrating device on his bed and shuts his door.

"Guess who got you two tickets for Protomen Omega tomorrow?"

"I fucking love you Whitney. Platonically, of course."

She sighs. "You know, if you weren't so much of an ass I might consider dating you."

"I have more class than that," Gold jokes sarcastically.

Silence, then a roaring, "Gold!" Oh fuck, Whitney's angry. When she's angry, she hurts like her Milktank's Rollout.

"I'm sorry!" Gold frantically apologizes. "I'll visit you today and we can hang out, okay?"

"Good!" The line goes dead. Gold sighs puts his Pokegear back in his bedside table, opening his door and walking back out into the common area. Silver hadn't budged from his spot.

"I heard yelling," he comments casually. "Is the mafia after you or something?"

"N-No!" Gold denies, grabbing his coat. "I have to visit a friend and I'll probably miss dinner. Just make pancakes and _nothing else_ kay?"He rushes out without hearing his roommate's reply.

Silver didn't listen and tried to make eggs. Gold's apartment remained unscathed but the eggs were inedible.

0x0x0

Gold indeed didn't get back until well after midnight, exhausted. Whitney had forced him into a 'friendly' Pokethon match when she knew very well Gold was no match for her Milktank. It 'accidentally' rolled into Gold during one of the matches followed by Whiney's fit of giggles and Gold swore he heard his head crack against the wall. Explotaro had refused to back him up, stubbornly staying immobile, and Gold felt a bit betrayed. He was positive that this was revenge for being a dick to her over the Pokegear. But she had luckily loved the gift he got her, a pair of limited edition Milktank earrings from the Moomoo Ranch. Whitney vowed to wear them as much as she could as a gym leader.

Gold eventually got his hands on the tickets for Protomen Omega for the 22nd of December.

He creeps into his place as quietly as he can with a creaky front door. Silver is unmoving on the couch other than the slow rising and falling of his chest and Gold relieved he didn't wake him. The first time he interrupted Silver's sleep, the redhead was grumpier than usual all day. Gold tip-toes past him, unintentionally noticing the way his hair seemed to be splayed over the pillow and plastered all over his face at the same time.

Gold finds it _adorable_. And he doesn't find it weird that he find his roommate adorable.

Reaching his room with minimal noise, Gold stuffs the tickets into his bedside table and gets ready for bed. He wanted to be up before Silver, so that left him with only 5 hours of sleep. Silver always got up at the asscrack of dawn for some reason beyond the Hatcher, so he sets his alarm. He didn't know how his roommate functioned all the time with such little sleep. Gold flops on his bed with a sigh, feeling his body protest from the sparse sleep. But when Gold imagined Silver's reaction, a mixture of surprise and tightly controlled glee, it reminds him that its all worth the trouble.

That wasn't the first time Silver was the last thing Gold thought of before he fell asleep, nor was it the last.

0x0x0

Gold jolts awake to the fake screeching of a Pidgey. He smashes his Pokegear and drags himself up, shuffling to the kitchen. The sun was just barely peaking over the horizon, faint rays of light guiding Gold around his place. Silver was still quiet and most likely asleep.

So he blindfolds the unconscious Exchanger with the single tie he owns.

Silver immediately punches Gold in the face with uncanny accuracy for someone who couldn't fucking see.

"Calm down, Silv!" Gold recoils and rubs his throbbing cheek. He seizes Silver's arms when he tries to take the blindfold off. "I'm trying to surprise you, jackass. Keep it on."

"What the fuck is going on?" Silver hisses and, Gold assumes, glares at the direction of his voice.

"Your Christmas and birthday present, of course."

Silver stills for a moment, then quietly says, "I didn't think you would remember."

Gold frowns. "I would be the worst person on Earth if I forgot the birthday of my best friend and roommate."

"I don't like surprises," Silver suddenly snaps, something changing in his demeanor. He starts flexing his arms in Gold's grip and a flash of a foreign emotion appears on his visible face. "Let me see!"

"But-"

"Now!" Silver is frantic, nearly thrashing. His face was panic-stricken.

It was the most scared Gold had seen him since confronting Giovanni.

Gold quickly unties the tie from Silver's eyes. The redhead gasps and shoves Gold away once he can see again, panting as if he was running from a pack of Arcanine. Gold stumbles but keeps his distance away, watching Silver regain composure and feeling like the biggest dick in the world.

"I'm sorry," he offers hesitantly, fidgeting. Silver's breathing is regular again and he's fixing his hair. "I just wanted to surprise you…"

His roommate is officially back to normal when Gold is faced with a glare. He can't help the relief that floods his systems when it does. "I was forced in a mask for my entire childhood and you thought it would be reasonable to blindfold me while I'm sleeping?"

"I didn't think that far ahead, hahaha…" Awkward laugher.

"I'm surprised you even think at all." Cold and sharp.

Gold winces. He deserves this harsh treatment, but he wasn't going to take it lying on his back. "Yes, we both know I'm an idiot. But what, did you think I was gonna walk you off a cliff?"

Silver pinches the bridge of his nose. He looked like a mother scolding a child. "It reminded me of a bad time, okay? It happens."

Gold nods in understanding. He pushes his fringe back with a sigh. "Well that totally ruined the day. I wanted to surprise you with tickets to Protomen Omega…"

Silver perks up like a prairie dog, eyes wide. "Wha-really?"

"No, I only told you that as a cruel joke," Gold says in a mocking tone. "Of course I did Silv. The plan was to guide you to the Radio Tower so you could freak out there."

Silver is already putting his winder coat on and throwing Gold's at him. Gold shrugs it on his shoulders and is no sooner twirled around and being steered outside by Silver. His lack of words told Gold that he was very excited, and he threw a pleased smile of his shoulder. Silver couldn't meet his eyes, but Gold saw a sparkle of childish glee. It was snowing and all the Dex holders had to keep warm was a jacket on over their thin PJs, but they didn't complain. Gold was frankly surprised they were allowed in without shoes.

At the Radio Tower, the two stayed behind the sea of kids. Gold was watching Silver's reaction more than the show because he was actually _smiling_. Not smirking, honest to god smiling. It made Gold wonder if his cheeks hurt by the end because that was the longest he had seen the Exchanger go without frowning.

Gold knew he made the right choice then. He would have missed out on this if he just threw a loud party.

"Happy birthday, Silv," Gold murmured in his companion's ear. Silver ignored him, but that was okay. Gold didn't mind.


	4. Father's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver deals with Father's Day and Gold deals with Silver.

Silver was antsy.

He took up cleaning Gold's apartment obsessively to keep his mind occupied, but only so much scrubbing can do that before it becomes monotonous. Eventually the Exchanger took up battling and training at a frantic pace, working to the point of passing out and barely making it back to Goldenrod in time. His Pokemon tried to refuse after a while, both out of exhaustion and concern for him, but Silver snapped with fiery anger that reminded them too much of his old self.

On one of the days Silver actually made it back, Gold confronts him in the doorway with weary eyes. "Alright Silv, what's going on?"

"Nothing," he dismisses, trying to push past Gold. He doesn't budge.

"That's an obvious yes," the Hatcher says, a weird sadness creeping in his honey eyes. "Look, if it's something I said-"

"It wasn't you," Silver cuts off. He hated that Gold always assumed it was his fault when it never was. Gold was one of the only people who didn't dampen his mood, but he would never admit that.

"Then what?"

"Its none of your business."

"I'm trying to help you!" Gold flails his arms dramatically. "I can't do that with you locked up like a Cloyster."

"That was a bad analogy and you should feel bad," Silver says, crossing his arms. "If you aren't going to let me in, I'll find somewhere else to stay."

Gold glares at him fruitlessly. Silver knows he knows he can never win a staring contest against him, but he always seems to try. Sighing, Gold moves out of the way and Silver slips inside. "You don't need to hold it all in, you know. I want to help you," he says quietly as the Exchanger goes past him. The redhead pretends to ignore him and gets ready for bed.

That night, Silver felt guilty.

0x0x0

The next morning Gold wouldn't let him leave. He skipped work at the daycare just to _lock Silver in his house_.

Needless to say, Silver was annoyed.

"Gold, let me out."

"Not until you spill."

"Never going to happen."

"Then I guess you're stuck here forever."

"You can't fucking do that!"

"Watch me." Gold sticks his tongue out. Silver is half-tempted to grab it but decides to grab Gold's goggles and snap them against his head instead. Gold stumbles out of the doorway in shock and pain. "That's dirty!"

"You know I don't play fair," Silver says in a matter-of-fact tone, stepping past Gold. A hand immediately clutches his forearm and he sighs. "You won't win."

"C'mon, Silv," Silver hears Gold say in a surprisingly gentle voice. The Exchanger stiffens in his grip at the sudden change. "I don't like seeing you suffer. Let me help?" Gold's earnest tone just made Silver even angrier. He hated how the Hatcher left himself so open, so vulnerable, to him. It was as if he cared more than he let on.

Mulling over the feelings of his roommate was _not_ something Silver could deal with right now.

"Fathers day," is all Silver offers in a hiss. He wretches his arm away from Gold and slams the door shut, fleeing on his Honchkrow. The redhead flies all the way to Ecruteak, ignoring the concerned crooning from the dark bird and the shaking balls of the rest of his Pokemon. He settles under one of the golden trees and curls up, just wanting to forget about the upcoming day.

0x0x0

Silver is startled awake by a loud, "Man, you're gonna have such a bad ache in your neck!" He snaps his eyes open to see Gold looming over his sitting figure, his Typhlosion peeking over his shoulder. The redhead scowls as he gets up, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"You suck at trying to hide, you know," Gold continues and Silver just glares. He knows that, and that makes him think that subconsciously he _wanted_ to be found by Gold. It made him scowl.

"Just leave me _alone_ -"

Silver is cut off by warm arms wrapping around him tightly. He immediately tenses, not used to this kind of human contact at all. "What are you doing?" he tries to ask calming, but it comes out harsh. While he knows Gold only means to help him, the embrace only made him more anxious. It was all because of that damn _mask_.

"Silver, you're not weak. Its okay to go to others for support sometimes."

Silver's muscles clenched impossibly. Gold must sense this because he releases the redhead and takes a step back, wearing a melancholy smile. He had bags under his eyes, and Silver reasoned that could only mean he spent the entire night looking for him. Sacrificed sleep just to make sure he was safe. It made Silver wonder what the hell happened to the cocky kid that used to piss him off so much.

That was the first time Silver felt an unfamiliar flutter in his chest.

"Th..thank you Gold." Silver cursed the wavering in his voice. Gold just smiled and Silver did something he would deny with every fibre of his being at that moment: he rested his head on Gold's shoulder. The minimal contact made him feel better, way better than the suffocating hug earlier. He breathed in Gold's scent and felt his mind at ease for the first time since he realized Father's Day was coming up. The Hatcher's presence was reassuring in good way.

The realization that _Gold_ was distracting him from Giovanni scared Silver. But oddly, he didn't budge.

"I told you this would make you feel better," Gold murmured, and Silver vaguely felt a hand dancing at the ends of his red hair as if Gold had second thoughts about touching him further. Silver was thankful for his consideration. "You know," he drawled," I don't know my dad. So lets make a new tradition to make this holiday happier for both of us."

Silver lifts his head to stare at Gold incredulously. "No, that's stupid."

"Ahh, I liked you better on my shoulder," Gold pouts.

"Don't push it," Silver warns.

"Whatever. How about we just go back to my place?" Gold offers.

Silver nods silently. The two head back to Goldenrod on foot, walking side by side quietly. Silver knows he should be seething at the fact that Gold knows how weak he is, but he's strangely calm about it. Bearing the weight of his father would have been harder without Gold's support, he admits. It was the first time the Exchanger had witnessed this side of Gold, and he didn't mind it.

It scared Silver but at the same time he accepted it.


	5. Motherly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold's mom visits and Gold has a breakthrough with Silver. ~Feelings!~

It was a normal day at work for Gold, caring for baby Pokemon and nursing the fragile eggs. The workload was more than normal but Gold was sure he could handle it. Of course, he couldn't.

His Pokegear starting ringing. Balancing three eggs in his arms, Gold frantically grabbed it and brought it up to his ear.

"What do you want, asshole? You know I'm at work-"

"Hi honey!"

Gold froze, nearly dropping the precious cargo. "M-mom!"

"When did you get such a potty mouth?"

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else…"

"Who would you talk to like that?"

"Uh, my roommate."

"Why'd you do that?"

"It's my friend, Silver."

"Didn't he steal from Professor Elm? Don't house criminals!"

"He's changed mom!"

"Hoho I was only kidding. Don't get so defensive." Gold felt himself flush at the implications. The old man was giving him a look as bad as Leer and Gold sheepishly grinned.

"Listen, I have to get back to work. What do you need?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm visiting. Tomorrow."

"Wait- what. Why don't I have a say in this?"

"Quit your whining. I'll be stopping by around 4, so please try to tidy up for once. Toodles!"

Gold heard the line go dead and sighed. He handed out the eggs to their respective trainers and catered to the Pokemon, having to pamper them least he face the wrath of their trainer. Some trainers would burst into tears as if leaving them at the daycare was a final farewell and some Pokemon would refuse to breed despite being the perfect match. The old man would snap at him at he felt the need to bring up that he _saved the world multiple times,_ but he knew that wouldn't get him mercy.

It was just a regular day at work for Gold.

0x0x0

When Gold got home, Silver wasn't there. Not that he normally was there, it had only been two weeks and Gold realized Silver just used his apartment as a place to sleep while he did… whatever during the day. He took it as a blessing and started picking up the clothes thrown about the place, throwing them all in the basket and not caring to see if it actually was his or not. Silver couldn't bitch at him for doing his laundry for free.

He did other mundane cleaning activities until he figured it was clean enough. His mom could deal. Gold flopped on the couch with a sigh and stretched and arm over his eyes if tidying up took a lot of effort. It totally did.

Gold heard his front door creak open and shut followed by light footsteps. _Well fuck._

"Ahaha Silv! You usually don't show your face in the daytime," Gold greets, bolting up from the couch.

"You're nervous," Silver points out bluntly. "Why is that-"

"Hello honey! I know I'm a bit early- oof!"

"Shit!"

Gold could only watch as his mom ran right into Silver, toppling the Exchanger over. He knew he should have felt bad or at least surprised, but he couldn't help but be amused. "Bahaha!"

Silver scrambles back up with a horrified expression on his face, blushing furiously. It was the first time Gold saw him blush and he couldn't help compare him to a cherry. "Don't laugh at me!"

"I can't help it!" Gold chokes out between laughs, falling back on the couch and holding his gut.

"How would you feel if _my mom_ ran into you?"

"Wait," Gold says slowly, processing the information. "You never met my mom. How the fuck-"

"Ahem!" The obviously fake clearing of a throat stopped their argument. Gold winces and sits upright to face his mom and Silver looked a bit shameful. "Don't use that language around me or at poor Silver."

"Mooooom," Gold protests. "I'm eighteen-"

"Not an excuse," she interjects sweetly. She then turns to Silver. "I'm sorry for running into you honey, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine- ack!"

Gold just stares as his mom hugs his roommate tightly, nearly smushing his face in her bosom in that motherly way. The 'don't touch me ever' and 'I can never stay at once place' Silver. _And his mom was still alive,_ but that couldn't last long.

"Mom, I think you should let him go," Gold suggests. He feared for her life more than caring about how uncomfortable Silver looked. He really did. His mom just laughs and releases the redhead. He stumbles, and if Gold thought he was a cherry before he was practically a fire truck siren now.

"I'm sorry dear, I just get carried away," Gold's mom apologizes, patting his head.

"I can see the resemblance," Silver says awkwardly.

She just laughs. "Now why is my son being lazy while you got groceries?"

"I'm not lazy!" Gold cries out, scrambling off the couch. "I worked hard- wait groceries?" He walks over to the duo to find two bags dropped on the floor. It was the first time he did something like this and Silver looked even more flustered.

"Pffft, I'm sure," his mom replies smugly.

"I really me it!" Gold flails. After a moment he calms down and turns to the Exchanger. "But ah, thanks Silv."

Gold saw a weird smile on his mother's face. "What?"

"Oh, nothing!" she sings, picking up the bags. "So how about you two tell me what you've been up to?"

0x0x0

They all settling on the tiny couch and talked until dark. Gold told his mom everything that happened, about his new job, about Crys living in Olivine, how many times he'd gotten kicked out of the Game Corner. Silver just sat quietly and listened until Gold nudged his shoulder, then he offered his own measly input. His mom eagerly paid attention to everything.

"Ahh, Gold was such an adorable kid," she sighed. "He was completely different when he came back from his adventure though. Wouldn't stop talking about you, Silver."

"Or Crys, either!" Gold quickly adds. He can see Silver smirk in the corner of his eyes and he sticks his tongue quickly when his mother isn't looking.

"Yes, and Crys," his mom agrees. "But not as much as him."

"Ugh," Gold moans, burying his face in his hands.

He feels her roughly pat his back. "So how about your family, Silver?"

"Ah…" Gold hears the tentative sound and lifts his head. "I'd rather not talk about it, if you don't mind."

"Oh, that's alright," she smiles respectfully.

The mood of the room suddenly plummets and Gold doesn't like it. Silver's head is dipped so his bangs hid his eyes and Gold could tell unpleasant memories were haunting him. His mom was fidgeting with her hands in her lap, looking around the room.

"Can you make us some of your Volcano burgers?" Gold blurts suddenly. He rises to his feet and tugs his mother up.

"Shouldn't you be serving me, since I'm your guest?" she says with a waggling finger. "And besides, you wouldn't have the right ingredients."

Gold deflates with a pout, feeling more stupid than anything. "But," his mom continues with a growing smile. "I will make something with what you have." She then leans into Gold's ear to whisper, "Cheer your gloomy friend up while I do that."

Gold nods and is shoved back onto the couch by the forceful palm of his mother, who has left for the kitchen. The impact makes the furniture jostle but Silver doesn't move an inch.

"So," the Hatcher begins awkwardly, "you okay there, Silv?"

"I'm fine," he hisses sarcastically.

"Okay, you're not," Gold amends. He reaches for Silver's shoulder and the redhead flinches once contact is made. Gold recoils his hand as if it was burnt. "No touching?"

"No touching."

"Okay," Gold breathes. "Want to talk it out then?"

He doesn't reply and Gold is about to switch to another tactic when Silver surprisingly says, "You're so fucking lucky Gold. You don't understand how lucky."

"Uh?" Gold says intelligently. He's honestly confused where that came from because he thought Silver was just depressed about- _oh_. Silver was jealous.

"You grew up with a family who loves you and you were sheltered," the Exchanger continues. His fists clench in his lap and his gaze raises, and Gold realizes he's looking at his busy mom in the kitchen. "You didn't have to face the world alone and you didn't have to wear a fucking mask all the time."

He pauses and Gold takes the opportunity to input his own thoughts. "But you're not alone anymore. You've got me, Crys, Blue, and the rest of the gang," he says, offering a smile.

"It's not the same!" Silver hisses, turning to face Gold fiercely. His eyes are burning. "You guys aren't my blood and you aren't there all the time."

"Family doesn't have to be blood," Gold says calmly, and he's surprised with himself how composed he's staying. He sees Silver falter slightly. "And you really gotta let go of the past already," Silver bears his teeth and Gold continues before he can retort, "because you're not alone _now_. You have me and my mom."

Gold watches Silver's eyes widen and his shoulders relax as the offer sinks in. He smiles again at the redhead and reaches out again for his shoulder. This time Silver doesn't flip out and Gold feels like he's made a breakthrough with him. It makes him feel more giddy than he should.

"Gold!" his mother calls out and Gold retracts his hand slowly. "Where do you two eat?"

"Uh, we usually don't eat together. I just use the couch."

"You two are awful best friends!" she says in horror, coming out of the kitchen with three steaming plates of pasta. "Gold, be a better best friend."

"But-"

"Actually," Silver cuts in, looking at Gold with calm eyes. "He isn't half bad." Gold doesn't know why he feels himself flush at the comment.

"Are you sure?" his mom presses. "Because I can blackmail him into being better. We have a ton of these naked baby pictures-"

 _"Mom!"_ Gold nearly shrieks.

Silver covers his mouth with a gloved hand and it takes a second for Gold to realize he was laughing. Honest to god laughing.

"Oh hush, honey," she soothes and sets the plates on the coffee table. Gold knows he should be angry at his mom but the sound of hearing Silver laugh for the first time made him too happy to be mad.

The Exchanger's chuckles die down and he looks dramatically better than before. "It's alright, miss…?"

"Call me mom, sweetie," Gold's mom says with a smile as bright as Gold's own.

Silver looks taken back. Then he offers a tiny smile of his own. "It's alright, _mom_ ," he says slowly, as if testing the sound. Gold knows it's probably one of the only times he's addressed someone with the word. "I like Gold the way he is. It wouldn't be him if he wasn't an ass."

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Gold declares and throws his arms around his roommate, feeling his insides warm from the 'kind' words. Silver tenses and Gold is about to pull away but he feels Silver relax. So he pushes his luck and rubs his cheek against Silver's.

Silver shoves him really hard that time.

As he topples off the couch, flailing and nearly spilling their dinner, Gold felt better than he did in a long time. And he knew Silver felt better too, which made him feel even more better.

It was weird. Gold wasn't going to think about weird feelings tonight.


	6. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold goes chicking and Silver is horrified that he's jealous.

The next time Gold went to the Game Corner, he dragged Silver along. It took some long convincing (and bribing with Protomen Omega merch) for the redhead to move his feet from the front door.

“You’re going because I don’t feel like babysitting you in the kitchen tonight.”

“You don’t need to babysit me!”

“Sorry Silv, don’t trust you after that little fire accident.” Gold didn’t sound bothered by it.

“Fine,” Silver huffs. “But only because I really want that action figure.”

“Of course,” Gold says sarcastically. He grabs Silver’s wrist and drags him the entire short walk, unnecessarily in Silver’s opinion.

It was night and Goldenrod was lit up. The city was the most popular in Johto, almost always busy from tourists rather than residents. It took some getting used to for Silver, what with his nomad habits and reclusive lifestyle. Gold had been surprisingly understanding and helped him gradually accept that people were going to be _everywhere_ now. Visiting was one thing, but dealing with this every day was another. Like every Friday, the streets were bustling and Silver kept brushing against strange shoulders as Gold led him with a tight grip.

The Game Corner was the brightest of them all, flashing obnoxious colors. Gold pushes through with practiced ease. He lets go of Silver’s wrist when the two make it inside. Compared to the rest of Goldenrod, it wasn’t as crowded. It makes Silver wonder what the hell else there was to do in the city because he had no clue.

“Ahh damn,” Silver hears Gold sigh. “My usual spot got jacked. Maybe if you didn’t take so long getting ready it wouldn’t have.” He pokes the redhead with his pool cue without much force.

Silver shoves him with even more force. Gold stumbles. “Jerk!”

“You started it,” Silver replies calmly.

“Pffft whatever,” Gold grumbles and Silver knows that’s his way of admitting defeat. “Hopefully another spot is free.”

Silver finds one in no time. “There, quit complaining,” he says, directing a gloved finger at the empty slot machine.

“Yeah!” Gold jumps in front of it immediately. He puts in some coins and  jabs at the lever with his cue stick. The reel is sent spinning.

“Why did you even bring that thing?” Silver asks.

“Because its lucky, duh,” Gold says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. He plants a loving kiss on the side of the stick and Silver can’t help but grimace. The places that thing has been, he really doesn’t want to think about it.

“Fffffuck,” Silver hears Gold curse and assumes he lost. Sure enough, the reel is spinning again.

“Is this all you do here?”

“Kinda,” Gold says vaguely with a smile Silver has never seen before. “The real fun starts later.”

“Right,” Silver rolls his eyes. He leaves Gold to watch the spinning reel in favor of the card flip.

Unfortunately, Silver doesn’t seem to have luck on his side. He can’t seem to win a single round. “Fuck this shit,” Silver snarls. He turns to face his roommate. “Gold-“

Well, that explains why he was so quiet.

Gold was lounging with a _very pretty_ girl nearly on his lap. She was obviously drunk and older than him, pawing at his face and knocking his cap off.

Silver didn’t know why, but he felt a burning rage boil his insides. Especially when Gold flashed her a smile that he only saw once before, back when Gold had comforted him during Father’s Day. The sick feeling in his gut grew at the realization and Silver scowled deeply.

She was giggling now, a soft chime ringing through the music of the Game Corner. Silver saw her press closer, holding Gold’s arm against her breasts, and that was when he had enough. He apparently let out a noise because her attention turned to him and she murmured in Gold’s ear. Silver saw Gold shush her and turn his eyes towards him. “No, he isn’t a creepy,” he says loudly enough for Silver to hear. “Well, maybe a little.”

“You’re a pig,” Silver spits at him. His feels his face grow warm and he can’t tell if its embarrassment or rage or something else entirely.

“What, you didn’t catch on earlier?” Gold sounded genuinely confused. “This is where I go chicking, Silv!”

“Chicking?” Silver echoes with disgust. “And you thought I would want to be a part of it?”

“Well, yeah,” Gold says. He’s idly stroking the hair of the girl in his arms, obviously trying to keep her involved. “We’re both eighteen, it’s normal.”

“I’m not normal,” Silver hisses. He feels the boiling grow stronger with each word Gold said, even if he was making perfect sense.

“If you aren’t gonna take part, then don’t bother coming home tonight. Because I’m gonna, you know,” Gold says. Silver must have made a weird face then, because Gold quickly added, “No offense or anything.”

“No, I get it,” Silver growls out. He did get it and it was perfectly understandable. He just couldn’t understand why he was so _angry_.

The Exchanger turns on his heel before Gold can say anything else. He pushes through the dwindling mass of people with hands shoved in his pockets. One stranger had the guts to push back and Silver rears his fist back, but he fled before Silver could punch him. A small crowd formed around the scene he caused and Silver started trembling. He couldn’t deal with unwanted attention now, not with Gold making him hot with rage.

With a shaky breath Silver releases his Honkrow above the crowd and grabs onto its leg. The dark bird takes off with a powerful beat of its wings and Silver struggles to situation himself on top of its back.

0x0x0

Silver wasn’t keeping track of time. He didn’t know how long or how far his Honchkrow carried him, but he did know it helped sooth him. Slightly.

He still felt like shit whenever he thought of Gold. He still didn’t know why every time he remembered that girl fawning over him or the fact that _they were having sex in his apartment_ bothered him so much. Silver groans and he hears his Honchkrow squawk and he realizes he was clutching at the white feathers around its collar fiercely. He instantly releases them and murmurs a soft apology, Honkrow crooning in understanding.

He didn’t know why this time was different. Silver knew Gold was a giant flirt and witnessed him being slapped away multiple times. He even slapped him away himself from Blue. Maybe this was different because it wasn’t friendly, just carnal lust. Silver knew Gold was right about it being normal, and Silver knew he shouldn’t be this weak about something as trivial as this.

The pressure on his heart made Silver consider some options that frightened him.

A shaking on his side stirred Silver from his thoughts. He lifts his head and feels around, the shaking coming from the Pokeball encasing his Weavile. Weavile was clawing at the clear top of the Pokeball and Silver released her to prevent damage to it. She immediately dives into Silver’s jacket from his collar.

“Wait- what are you doing?” Silver winces at the claws scraping against his chest. He stares down and unbuttons the jacket and Weaville falls into his lap, holding his Pokegear. “What in the world are you doing?”

Weaville holds up a claw as if to say ‘be patient.’ Silver fumes but stays silent, watching the actions of his Pokemon and trying to figure out her motive. Weavile was fiddling with his Pokegear and it took Silver a couple seconds to realize she was _dialing someone_. He was really fucking confused now.

“Weavile, stop-“

“Hey, Silver!” Silver freezes up at the feminine voice on the line.

“B-blue?” _His fucking Weavile called Blue._

“Why do you sound surprised? Did you buttdial me or something?”

“N-no…” Silver really didn’t want to talk to Blue right now. She had a way of making him feel too comfortable and spill his guts out. He didn’t want to tell her about what happened tonight but his Weavile had other plans, putting the Pokegear in his palm and curling his hand around it. She looked excited and Silver could only think about how much he wanted to murder her for the first time in his life.

“Something totally happened didn’t it. You can tell me, I’m your big sister!”

“Nothing happened, my Weavile is just being a little shit.” Silver wanted to hang up so badly but he just couldn’t do that to Blue.

“Don’t deny it! And don’t say such nasty things about her! She’s only trying to help you out.” Blue was starting to sound frustrated and Silver felt bad. He didn’t want to upset Blue, she was the most important person to him.

“I’m sorry,” he says softly. “And… something did happen.”

“Does it involve Gold in any shape or form?”

“No!” Silver couldn’t believe how mortified he sounded.

“You’re terrible at lying to me, Silver. I guessed because you’re living with him, right?” She sounded too cheeky.

“Yeah, I am.”

“Now tell your big sis what happened. Or do you want to come see me in person?” Silver considered it. He was feeling better already with this exchange but opts against it in the end. He didn’t want to be more of a bother to Blue. He feels a weight on his shoulder and he realizes Weavile was perching on it.

“No, this is fine.”

And so Silver spills.

He tells Blue everything that happened, from the woman pawing over Gold to the weird feelings he couldn’t figure out. Each word that tumbles out he regrets but he can’t seem to stop; Blue always had this affect on him, but he could never bring himself to hate her over it. It was actually one of the reasons why he loved her so much, despite how much he hated it. After Silver finished his explanation, Blue gave an exasperated sigh and he was puzzled.

“Aww Silver, you were jealous!”

“No, I’m pretty sure that girl was a whore and has many STDs-“

“Not of Gold, of her.”

“Why would-“

“Silver,” she cuts him off firmly. “Stop being so dense. You have a crush on Gold and don’t you dare deny it.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Silver instantly says, denying the fuck out of it anyways. It was his nature, he couldn’t help it.

“Silver,” Blue tries again. “What other logical explanation is there for you being jealous when you see Gold around other girls?”

“I…” Silver strains himself trying to think of one but falls flat. There really was no other reason.

“Say it.”

“What?”

“Say you like Gold.”

“No!”

“Oh, don’t sound so horrified. I saw this a long time coming.”

“Wait what?”

“Just say it out loud! You’ll feel better, I promise. When has your big sister ever lied to you?”

Silver doesn’t say anything because Blue is completely right and he knows it.

“I just want the best for you,” she continues. “So c’mon. Say it already.”

Silver mumbles it so quietly that his Pokegear doesn’t pick up on it. Weavile jabs at his cheek and he flushes, swatting her claw away. “I-I like Gold.”

“Good job! Now tell me, do you feel better?”

“I do,” Silver admits. The uneasy feeling in his gut that had been plaguing him all night had evaporated with those simple words. Blue’s guidance in coming to terms with himself was extraordinary. But now, he needed time to digest that he had a fucking crush on his roommate and best friend. Who was extremely straight. “Can I have some time to myself?” he requests quietly.

“Of course, Silver. But I expect to see you soon and you better have a story of your confession!”

“Absolutely not!” Silver recoils and he hears Blue’s laugher along the line.

“I’m only joking. But you do need to tell him, keeping it bottled up inside gets you nowhere.” She sounds too sympathetic and Silver wonders if she actually experienced this, this one-sided crush. Before he can ask, she says, “But take care, little brother!”

“Thank you,” Silver says sincerely.

“Anytime, Silver,” Blue says happily and hangs up. He reaches for his Weavile and lifts the dark Pokemon off his shoulder. She makes a questioning noise and Silver hugs her tightly, mindful of the claws and her crown. “And thank _you_ for making me do that.”

0x0x0

Later that night was when the gravity of the situation hit Silver. And it hit him hard.

He was huddled in one of his bases near the Lake of Rage. It was late by the time he arrived and the lake was deserted, so he let out the three water types of his party. Gyarados specially looked happy being back home.

Weavile kept close. She pressed against Silver’s side and attempted many times to rouse him only to be shoved away by the Exchanger. Silver felt bad but he wanted to be alone more. Eventually the dark Pokemon gave up and went scouting for berries alongside Honchkrow.

Silver’s mind was in chaos.

He didn’t know what to do now that he accepted his feelings. Gold obviously didn’t feel the same or even liked guys. Blue told him to tell the Hatcher, but Silver could tell that would be the wrong move. It would change the norm they had and Gold would treat him differently, for sure. But now that he knew he liked Gold, he didn’t know how he would deal with Gold’s _habits_ now. His reaction this time was bad and he wasn’t sure he would be able to control his composure next time.

Silver groaned and hugged his knees closer. He really didn’t want to fuck up the friendship he had with Gold right now. He meant so much to him now.

Silver really didn’t know what to do. He concluded that having a crush sucked.


	7. Understandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold and Silver finally become official yaaaay.

It was two days since Gold had taken Silver to the Game Corner. It was two days since Gold had last seen Silver.

Gold had a feeling he really offended his roommate. Knowing Silver, it was probably something petty. After the third day, Gold was getting annoyed and a tad concerned. Usually Silver at least climbed in during the night at an ungodly hour to sleep or get food, but he didn’t even do that. It was as if he was avoiding Gold like he had an STD. Which totally couldn’t happen, he used a condom.

He really wanted to go look for Silver.

“Gold! Are you slacking off again?”

“No! I’m just… helping this Elekid!”

The Elekid in Gold’s arm bristled, electricity sparking. He quickly set it down and went back to training it half-heartedly. Focusing on the baby Pokemon was hard with Silver on his mind, especially since he left on a bad note. The Hatcher’s brain kept coming up with every possible scenario against his will.

It scared Gold more than it should. He knew Silver could take care of himself, probably better than he could. But he couldn’t shake off the stone in his gut holding him down.

Since he was tied down by his job, Gold had to improvise. “Don’t let me down, buddy!” he quietly lets out his Ambipom and gives it pat. “Silver is missing and I kinda feel bad about it, go find him for me.”

Aibo gives the Hatcher a thumbs up with his twin tails before scurrying off. Gold sighs, feeling somewhat relieved. He knew he could count on his Pokemon to drag Silver back, but now he had to think about to do when they met again. He had no idea why the redhead just up and left, but he was smart enough to connect it to what happened after he went to the Game Corner. Why it bothered Silver so much was lost to Gold, though. All he could consider was that maybe he was jealous? Or that the Exchanger was just freaked out by sex, Gold was pretty sure he was 100% asexual.

Whatever the case was, Gold knew he had to apologize. Even if he didn’t know what for.

“Man, I hope our friendship isn’t ruined,” Gold mumbles to himself. He returns to attempting to train the Elekid only to get electrocuted once more. “Why do you hate me!?” the Hatcher wails. The baby electric type just shrugs.

0x0x0

Work passed by fairly quickly after Gold sent out Aibo. He gave up on the Elekid and moved onto a more docile Natu, which seemed to like him a bit too much. When the Hatcher had to head home, the psychic bird started shrieking and Gold got out of there as fast as humanly possible. He dashed to his apartment, eager to see if his Pokemon had returned with a grumpy redhead in tow.

But it was empty.

Gold rubs his face and drops his bad at the door. Now he was worried about both Silver _and_ Aibo. In hindsight, it was a bad idea and he should have thought before acting. But that was a bad habit the Hatcher just couldn’t break. Gold decides to take a shower to calm his nerves. The heat helps his aching muscles from work, but his mind is hardly quelled.

“Bah!” The stone in his gut gets heavier and heavier as time passes and Aibo and Silver are still missing. The Hatcher knows he’s probably overreacting since it’s just been 2 days, 5 hours and 12 minutes since Silver was last in his apartment. But Gold’s conscious made him feel like it was his fault that the redhead ran off, pissed off and maybe even hurt. Gold felt weird when he thought about Silver being hurt, it made him mad and scared at the same time.

It wasn’t the first time he felt weird when thinking about Silver. Actually, it happened every time he thought about the redhead. Gold didn’t know what the feeling was, but now he suddenly really misses Silver. He misses the consistency of seeing the Exchanger every day, battling every week, making pancakes with him, and the way he slowly opened up to him. Gold really felt Silver was considering him as his best friend instead of it being one-sided, but then _this_ happened. With the way Silver holds a grudge, Gold knows he’ll be lucky to be considered an acquaintance.

And yet, Gold still doesn’t know why. But Gold isn’t one to just wait around for answers. He’s an action kind of guy.

He quickly dries off and dressed in his jacket and shorts before grabbing his skateboard and riding out into Goldenrod. He has no plan but he doesn’t care. He’d search all of Johto if he had to for Silver and his Aibo.

0x0x0

After riding around for hours, Gold finally takes a break in a Pokecenter. He’d covered all of Goldenrod, Ecruteak and Ilex Forest. Every nook and cranny was searched by him, and he’d even found a couple of Silver’s ultimately empty bases. Although his search was fruitless, he now knew other hiding places Silver could go if he pulled this stunt again. It was his attempt at staying positive. He considered calling Crys, since Olivine was just a route away from Ecruteak, but he knew she would just tell him he was overreacting.

Gold slouches in the cushioned seat, wiping damp bangs from his face. So far there was no sign of the Exchanger’s trail. He hadn’t expected Silver to go this far away from him, it was unnerving.

“Are you okay, sir?”

Gold looks up at the feminine voice. It was the nurse behind the counter giving him a worried expression, eyebrows knit and mouth turned downward. “It’s three in the morning, what were you doing that left you so exhausted?”

Gold blinks. He didn’t know it was _that_ late. Searching for his companions confused his concept of time. “Ah, it’s nothing,” he assures with a shaky grin. “Just doing some late night training.”

The nurse doesn’t look convinced. “Its not nice to lie to those who heal your Pokemon, sir.”

“Wha-“ Gold nearly chokes at the snarky reply. “I-It’s none of your business!” he defends.

“You’re right,” she shrugs. “It’s not. But when someone comes in looking like death, I have to worry.”

“Do I really look like that?” Gold sulks, dropping his head to his hands.

“Your eyes also have that look. You’ve lost someone important recently?”

Gold’s head snaps back up so quickly he feels his neck crack. He’s a little disturbed at the fact that he was read so easily and that the nurse hit the nail on the head. She gives him a sad smile when their eyes meet. “I can sympathize. My father died last year and I couldn’t tend to Pokemon for six whole months because of it.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Gold says quickly. “But he didn’t die. At least,” his voice drops, “I hope he didn’t.”

“Is this important person in danger, then?”

“Not exactly?” Gold scratches his head. “He’s probably fine but I’m just concerned. He just up and left for some reason and I can’t help but feel I fucked up.”

“I see. Bad breadup?”

“No!” Gold lurches out of his seat. The thought of being in a _relationship_ with Silver never even crossed his mind.

The nurse giggles. “Could’ve fooled me.”

“Wh-wha-“ Gold really doesn’t like this nurse anymore. He’d rather go all the way to Blackthorn to heal his Pokemon in the future than deal with this.

“Forgive me for my mistake, then,” she says sweetly. “Must be a really close friend then, huh?”

“Yeah…” Gold likes the sound of that better. He relaxes back into his seat.

“Pardon me for butting in, but I feel as though you should change that.”

“You don’t even know me!” Gold yells, pointing an accusing finger at the nurse behind the counter.

“But if a complete stranger thinks this, imagine what your friends think,” the nurse says casually.

Gold’s finger withers as he mulls over what she said. Her point was valid and the Hatcher was starting to get a little scared. They had only just met and she was talking like she knew him his whole life. But the fact that she assumed he and Silver were a couple certainly made him think, planting a nagging seed in his mind.

“Tell me how you feel about him,” she prods, folding her hands under her chin and leaning over the counter. “I won’t judge, I just heal Pokemon.”

“Why do you even care?”

“Its three in the morning and I don’t have anything better to do.”

Gold couldn’t argue with that logic. He’d probably do the same if he was in her position. And opening up to a stranger did seem easier than opening up to someone like Crys for some reason Gold didn’t understand. He planned to resolve these weird inscribable feelings with Silver, but now seemed like a good time as of any. If he figured them out now, it would be less for Silver to deal with too.

“Well…” the Hatcher begins slowly, scratching his head. “I’m not sure? I mean, he’s basically been a constant in my life ever since I made him move in with me.”

“You… made him move in with you?”

“Yeah, he was kinda like a hobo before,” Gold waves her off. “It’s a long story, be happy I’m telling you this much as it is.”

She lets out another giggle. Gold continues. “Before, we would only see each other when something bad happened and we had to fix it. Its funny, back then we hated each other’s guts. I remember feeling mad whenever I saw his face. But now…”

“But now?” she prompts with a coy smile on her lips.

“Now, I guess I’m happy? He’s a really closed in guy, doesn’t like showing many emotions besides being grumpy. But now he’s been smiling a lot more, and that makes me happy. He’s been gone for two days now, and I kinda miss seeing him a lot. Its like my schedule is missing a big important chunk. I’ve been worried sick even though I know he’s capable of taking care of himself, yes I know how stupid that sounds.”

“Now I’m just a regular old nurse in a Pokecenter, but judging by what you’ve told me tonight…” she pauses and Gold knows its just for dramatic affect. He rolls his eyes. “I’d say you like this important person more than a friend.”

Gold knows the news should have startled him, but he feels almost at peace. The weight that has been pressuring him feels lifted, and his mind is at ease. He felt like nothing changed, which meant that he had the feelings for an awful long time now. It was the most obvious thing in the world and yet the Hatcher was completely oblivious to it. Even though Gold was completely sure he was a straight man, he couldn’t deny the facts that he just told the nurse. Maybe Silver was a special exception. He was girly enough, after all.

Gold liked Silver. And he was perfectly okay with it.

His Pokegear suddenly broke the silence. Scrambling and nearly dropping it through frantic fingers, Gold opens the device to see the name he’d been searching for for day and can’t help the excited hitch in his breath. “Aibo came through after all!”

“Why don’t you go take that outside, sir?”

“Good idea. Thanks a lot for everything, lady.” Gold gives her a wave, clutching the vibrating device to his chest. “I really mean it!”

“I just like helping people, hehe. Good luck!”

Gold steps outside and answers as fast as he can. “Silv!”

“Goddamn annoying monkey!”

Gold hears a crash followed by muffled laugher Gold identifies as his Aibo. “Aibo? What’s going on?”

“Y-you dialed Gold?” Silver sounds really scared and Gold grows even more confused. 

“I don’t know what’s going on, but you need to come back, Silver!”

“N-no, I really can’t- give me back my Pokegear or I swear to god! Weavile, Icy Wind!” There’s the sound of a small blizzard and more laughter from his Ambipom followed by an even more pissed off Silver. “How did you miss? It was right in front of you!”

“Silverrrrr,” Gold whines. “I really wanna to talk to you.”

“I said I _can’t_ Gold, now tell your stupid monkey to give me back my Pokegear!”

“Not unless you promise to talk to me.”

“Are you deaf? I said no.”

“Suit yourself. Aibo, don’t let Silver near it!”

“Fine, I don’t need it anyways. Take my stupid Pokegear.”

Gold can’t help the twinge of hurt that blooms in his chest. Silver wanted to avoid him so badly that he was willing to give up his Pokegear just to escape, and it hurt a lot. “Silver… I don’t know what I did to piss you off so much, but please just hear me out.”

There’s silence then a sigh. Gold assumes Silver has given up chasing his Ambipom around. “Gold, you didn’t do anything. It’s… something just came up, alright?”

“You could have told me!”

“I-It was sudden.”

“I was worried when you didn’t even tell me,” Gold sighs himself and lowers his voice. “And I really missed you.”

“D-don’t say that-“

“Why not?” Gold cuts off.

“Because,” he hears Silver say sternly.

“Look, Silv,” Gold begins slowly. “If you never want to see me again for whatever reason… I’ll respect that,” his heart clenched painfully but Gold continued on, “but please just swing by one more time or at least tell me what’s going on? I have something important to tell you, and I’d rather it be in person.”

There’s silence and all Gold can hear is the claws of Silver’s Weavile against fabric, presumably climbing up to Silver’s shoulder. It’s really amazing how his Pokegear even picked that up. Eventually he hears a quiet, “ _alright_.”

“Great!” Gold is straining to sound happy. He really wished it didn’t come to this, but he can’t have Silver knowing how much the fact that he might never see Silver again hurt him. Not yet, anyways. “Come by ASAP!”

“Fine. Now give me back my Pokegear.”

“Ah, right. Aibo, go ahead and give it to him. And make sure he gets here quickly, yeah?” Gold hears a confirming squeak from his Ambipom before he’s hung up on.

It takes a second for Gold to realize he’s shaking. He squeezes his eyes shut and takes some breathes to regain his composure before Silver arrived.

He had no idea what the fuck was happening. He still didn’t know why Silver never wanted to see him again. All Gold knew was that he really really liked the redhead and felt a need to tell him that. It would probably scared Silver off even more, but Gold figured he had nothing else to lose right now.

Rubbing his face, Gold heads back to his apartment and waits. He paces, restless with nervous energy. There was no doubt Silver would come, Gold knew he wouldn’t go back on his word, but he couldn’t shake the bad feeling off. The feeling of potentially losing the one he cared about the most forever, it really did suck.

Finally Gold hears the handle of the front door jiggle. He holds his breath and Silver walks in slowly, looking angrily at the Ambipom who had a firm grip on his hand. “Mind telling him to let go?”

“R-right, good job Aibo,” Gold praises, withdrawing the normal-type to his ball.

“So what did you want to say to me that was so important?”

“Tell me why you hate me first, Silv,” Gold shoots back.

Silver adverts his gaze to the floor, unable to look Gold in the eyes. Gold just stares at the unexpectedly submissive behavior from _Silver_ of all people. “I-I really don’t think you want to know.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Nothing makes sense to Gold anymore.

Silver shuffles a bit in place, still within the threshold of Gold’s apartment. “It might… disgust you.”

“Disgust?” Gold echoes. “What, you secretly have two dicks or something?”

“No!” Silver looks revolted and Gold can’t help but chuckle. He really missed this, talking to Silver and watching his different reactions.

“Can’t be worse than that,” Gold prods. “So what?”

The Hatcher watches the Exchanger take a deep breath and lift his gaze. His grey eyes are filled with uncertainty, but the ever-present determination Gold loved so much was still there. “Gold, I think I _really_ like you, okay?”

Gold feels like a fish at that moment, opening and closing his mouth. He never considered that of all things to be what Silver was hiding about. It made him the happiest he’d been a while, his chest no longer hurt and his worries were gone.

Silver liked him. He liked Silver.

Gold lunged at the redhead, forgoing all personal space and embracing him as tightly as he could. He heard Silver cough and felt him struggle against his chest. “Wh-what kind of reaction is this?”

“Oh Silv,” Gold coos, nuzzling his face in Silver’s red hair for the first time. He’d always wanted to do that secretly, and it was better than he had ever imagined. “I think I really like you too.”

Silver stiffens in his arms and Gold figures he’s overstayed his welcome. He releases the Exchanger, but keeps his hands on his shoulders. Silver is looking at him with wide eyes. “So I agonized myself over you never accepting me for nothing?”

“Pretty much!” Gold grins so wide he feels his cheeks hurt. “So does this mean you aren’t leaving?”

“What do you think, idiot?” Gold has to blink to make sure he isn’t seeing things, because Silver is _smiling_. It’s small and faint, but the corners of his mouth are definitely turned upward.  Gold hugs him again and really wants to kiss him, but he thinks that’s going too fast with someone who is still getting used to physical contact. So he settles with another hug, and this time he feels arms slowly wrap around his own figure.

Gold is really glad everything worked out in the end. He doesn’t know how he could bear any other outcome and really doesn’t want to think about it.


	8. Glasses and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some filler.

Despite being ‘official,’ Gold thought they haven’t changed at all.

Silver still trained from dawn to dusk, Gold still worked at the Daycare Center, and in their time off they either battled or watched TV. Making pancakes became something Silver seemed to really enjoy, probably because it was the only thing he could make and felt proud of. They hadn’t kissed or even gone beyond hugs since Silver still flinched at surprise contact, and Gold really didn’t want to risk fucking things up. The only true change in their routine would be the brief touches, smiles, and emotional understand. It was enough for Gold, for now. Silver seemed happy, and the Hatcher had a feeling he would let him know when he was ready for more contact.

 Gold also began to notice little things about Silver he hadn’t before.

He noticed whenever the Exchanger wasn’t wearing gloves he would bite his nails. Silver was protective of his hair, only allowing Gold to touch it. He really liked sweet food, always putting more syrup on his pancakes than there are pancakes. Sleep barely came easily to Silver, Gold can’t count how many times he’s caught the redhead watching TV early in the morning before he left for training. His clothing size was either small or medium and he hated wearing anything with colors, Gold had to force him to expand his wardrobe.

Silver liked to stay to himself. The only other people he talked to besides Gold were Crystal and Blue. Gold thought he needed to get out more, but it was a miracle in itself that the redhead was opening up to him. So Gold didn’t push his luck.

But Gold also noticed Silver squinted. A lot. He was no eye doctor, but Gold thinks it’s safe to assume the redhead had terrible vision.

As Silver’s new boyfriend, Gold figures he has to do something about it. He schedules an appointment with a local eyedoctor for Sunday, the day he knows both he and Silver have off. It was pretty hard doing it in secret, Silver kept glancing at him suspiciously when he made the call. His excuse was that he was trying to get out of the Pokethon with Whitney, which happened often, so Silver didn’t question it. When Sunday rolls around, Gold pops the question in the morning as Silver eats his overly-sugary breakfast.

“So Silv, you have shitty vision.”

The Exchanger looks up from his bowl of saturate milk and glares over his raised spoon. “Excuse me?”

“You squint like all the time,” Gold continues dismissively. “You can’t hide that from me.”

“No I don’t,” Silver hisses.

“Oh really,” Gold says sarcastically. “Then why do you have to sit so close to the TV?”

Silver shoves a spoonful of cereal rather forcefully in his mouth, not answering. Gold smirks, knowing he’s won.

“You’re getting your eyes checked today, alright? I planned this like a week ago.”

Silver’s eyes narrow and he drops his spoon. “So that wasn’t Whitney you were talking to. You lied to me.”

“For good reason!” Gold defends, holding his hands up. “You would never agree to this if I didn’t tell you last minute. And don’t you dare say you’re not going, I had to pay for this out of my own pocket.”

Silver grumbles something Gold can’t hear and gives him a weird, open look. After a moment he says something Gold can understand. “You wasted your free money on me?”

“Well, yeah,” Gold says with a grin. “It’s not a waste, its going to a good cause. I don’t like seeing you strain to see.”

Silver frowns and Gold can tell he’s feeling guilty despite Gold’s protests. “It’s not your fault,” the Hatcher sighs. “So don’t feel bad, alright?”

That was another thing Gold never noticed before. Silver worried about _everything_ , making himself grumpy when things happen beyond his control. He hated when people did nice things for him because of that, Gold learned. The Exchanger would feel like he owed something. But since they were in a relationship, he needed to deal with Gold doing nice things for him for no reason. It was a hurtle they had to jump over together.

Silver gives a nod after a while, finishing up the remains of his milk. “When’s the appointment?”

“Well, let’s see.” Gold rummages around for his Pokegear, checking the digital clock. It was the only clock in his possession, and he makes a mental note to change that. But he’ll probably forget later. “In about… aw shit, thirty minutes.”

“You are such an idiot,” Silver drawls.

“Shut up Silv, it’s for your own benefit,” Gold quips.

Silver just sighs. Gold grins and heads to his room and changes out of his night wear, adjusting his usual cap and finger combing his fringe and deeming it presentable enough. He walks back out into the living room to find Silver dressed and brushing his hair, smoothing it down even though Gold thought it already looked perfect.

“Silv, you look fine. We gotta head out if we wanna make it on time.”

“It’s not like I want to go,” Silver grumbles.

“Yeah, but you’d feel too bad if you miss it. It’d be wasted money,” Gold grins.

“Ugh, you know me too well.”

Something in his chest flutters and Gold can’t help himself as he pulls Silver into a hug, feeling giddy at the redhead’s words. He feels Silver inhale and seize up initially, but gradually relaxes as Gold gives his back a few soothing rubs. “Hey, you’re getting better at this,” Gold murmurs.

“Hn,” is all he hears from the Exchanger.

Gold laughs and with a lapse of judgment decides to test his luck, rubbing his nose in the skin beneath Silver’s ear. He braces himself for the impending negative reaction, either a smack or a shove depending on Silver’s mood, but is pleasantly surprised by the resulting shiver. It means Silver is getting used to the intimate contact, and that makes Gold’s insides all warm and gooey. But he needs to make sure. “Still okay?”

He hears Silver swallow and feels him nod against his nose. Gold can tell he’s still slightly uncomfortable, but he’s bearing it better than he has before. All for Gold.

The Hatcher pulls away and gives Silver some breathing room. “Let’s go get your eyes fixed, yeah?”

“But they don’t do that,” Silver corrects. “They just tell you what’s wrong and expect you to get glasses.”

“Then we’re getting you glasses.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Pffft, with how close you have to sit to the TV, I’m pretty sure you do.”

“Are you serious-“

“No more complaints!” Gold announces cheerfully. He grabs Silver’s elbow and drags him out before the redhead can respond.

0x0x0

When Gold signed up for the appointment, he didn’t bother to ask where the hell the place was. He wandered around Goldenrod for fifteen whole minutes, going through the Underground and the entire Department Store, before Silver caught on and realized Gold had no idea where he was going.

“How can you be this incompetent?” Silver hisses.

“I’m not incompetent, I just rush things,” Gold amends with a pout.

Silver rolls his eyes. “Same thing. The eye doctor is over there in that building by the gym.”

“How do you know what?” Gold accuses. “I know this city better than you do, I’m sure.”

“You didn’t notice I wasn’t with you in the Underground?”

“You weren’t?” Gold was sure Silver was behind him the whole time. The redhead didn’t like going around alone anyways, he was sure he stuck around with him.

“No you idiot,” Silver groans. “I went the help desk at the Radio Tower and asked for directions.”

“You what?” Gold says in disbelief.

Silver raises an eyebrow at him. “Just because I don’t like crowded areas doesn’t mean I can’t ask around.”

“A-ah, I guess.” Gold scratches his head sheepishly.

“Whatever, just come on.” Gold feels Silver’s gloved hand grip his elbow as he takes the lead, directing him to the eye doctor. It’s an odd feeling, Gold watching Silver weave through the crowd in a complete role reversal. When Silver first moved in, he would have never done something like this. Now Gold could see him becoming more confident and dare he say sociable, and the Hatcher has a feeling that it’s all due to their new relationship.

He feels that warm bubbly feeling again.

They reach the eye doctor and stroll in just in time. Gold plays with his Pokegear as Silver gets checked, annoying Crys by filling up her inbox and seeing the different time zones in Kanto. When Silver comes out looking unhappy and holding his prescription, Gold grins.  

“Told ya you’d need glasses.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

Gold snickers. “Gonna go chose your frames now?”

“Shouldn’t you?” Silver grumbles. “You’re paying for them.”

“Man, they’re yours. How many times do I have to tell you that this is basically a gift?”

Silver stays quiet. Gold sighs and gets up, grabbing Silver’s shoulders. The redhead eyes him apprehensively and Gold ignores him in favor of gently pushing him backwards, towards the selection of frames. Silver doesn’t budge and Gold frowns. “How about we compromise and pick one together?”

Silver’s confused look dissipates and he lets himself be pushed. “Alright.”

Most of the frames, to Gold’s amusement, were bulky and black. They looked like the typical nerd glasses and were apparently part of a new trend. He had no idea why anyone would find them attractive, trends were just stupid. Gold’s really glad none of the girls he knows keep up with that kind of junk; Crys only did because her mom literally forced her.

“Hey, how about these?” Gold holds up some round frames jokingly.

Silver just glares at him. “No way in hell.”

“Aww, I think they’d make you look sexy.”

“Really, Gold?” Silver challenges. “Then I guess I might get them after all.”

“You wouldn’t.”

Silver snatches the frames from his grip and puts them on. “I would.”

“Pffft you look so ridiculous!” Gold laughs. It truly was something Gold never expected to see, Silver smirking with big round frames on his face. They were absolutely hideous on him. Gold was pleased with the playful banter they were having right now, it reminded him of their earlier interaction. Except there was no malice, at least on his part. “Please don’t get those, I can’t date someone that dorky.”

Silver takes the frames off and puts them back on their stand. “You’re lucky my standards are higher than that.”

It took a second for Gold to digest the insult. “I am not dorky! I’m way cooler than you.”

“Mhmm.” Silver didn’t sound convinced. Gold frowns, not amused.

“Let’s just find some decent glasses for you already.”

“Suit yourself,” Silver says in a tone that Gold could only describe as _mischievous_. Gold just watches as Silver inspects the few decent looking frames, mulling over what was going on in his head. Silver suddenly turned around and gave Gold a glare. “What?”

“You have a nice ass,” Gold blurts. He’d rather Silver freak out about that than freak out knowing that Gold was thinking about feelings.

Silver immediately flushes and goes noticeably rigid, looking incredibly uncomfortable. Gold would have thought the red looked really nice on his face had he not been instantly regretting opening his mouth in the first place. “W-wait, I didn’t mean-“

“Let’s just get out of here,” Silver says harshly, grabbing the nearest frames and heading to the counter. The lack of name calling made Gold realize he fucked up, probably royally. He sighs and gives Silver some distance.

It had only been _two days_ and he already made Silver feel uncomfortable. Just when he thought they were going well, his lack of thinking gets in the way again.

“Gold, quit moping.” Gold nearly jumps out of his skin when he hears Silver’s stern voice behind him. He quickly turns around to find the Exchanger standing with crossed arms. “It’s alright. I’m not going to disappear like I did before, I promise.”

Gold breathes out a sigh of relief. “I really am sorry.”

“I said it’s alright,” Silver huffs, looking away. “And I said we should get out of here. I already picked some frames.”

“O-okay,” Gold says weakly and walks out with the Exchanger. The walk back to his apartment is silent, Gold making sure he doesn’t break Silver’s personal bubble at all. Once they get to the front of the apartment complex, Silver pauses. “Something wrong?” Gold questions.

“Oh my god Gold, it’s okay.” Silver sounds really angry.

“What?”

Silver huffs and spins around to meet Gold’s gaze with hardened eyes. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I just- I’m not used to that kind of treatment.”

“But I should-“

“Shut up.”

“-be more considerate-“

“I said shut up.”

“-about your feelings- mmph!” Gold is cut off by something firm and solid and he realizes that it’s _Silver’s lips._

Silver was the one that took the plunge and initiated their first kiss.

And it was, by far, the worst Gold had ever had. Silver’s lips were dry and unmoving, barely latched onto his own. The only actual lip-to-lip contact the Hatcher felt was at his left corner, the rest on his chin.

It ended as quick as it started, Silver already arms length away and blushing furiously before Gold could react. “Silv…”

Silver can’t meet his eyes, looking around at anywhere but Gold. “J-just unlock your place already.”

Gold grins as wide as he can and does, leading the redhead into the apartment they shared.


	9. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver makes up for years of deprived contact.

After Gold and Silver worked out their mutual feelings for each other, Gold found that Silver enjoyed being touched _very much_.

It was like a switch went off. Silver had become more initiative in their relationship, planting more than a few kisses on Gold’s lips during their daily activities. Sometimes he would brush Gold’s hand in public and glare down anyone who made a face. They were frequent fleeting touches, lasting no more than a few seconds. He became… clingy and possessive, more or less. The Hatcher didn’t miss the way Silver got antsy when Buena or Whitney stopped by.

Gold liked it a lot.

He reasoned it had something to do with Silver’s childhood. From what he could scavenge about his past, the redhead had been deprived of human contact other than Blue for most of his early years. Gold didn’t know how he survived. He couldn’t imagine growing up without the soothing touch of his mother whenever he scraped his knee. So now Silver was releasing years of physical frustration on Gold without remorse while managing to keep his pride, it was rather impressive.

Gold was currently being getting his mouth devoured in what he thinks is Silver’s way of ravaging him. He barely got through the door of his apartment after working when he was dragged into a crushing kiss by a gloved hand. It was clumsy and full of teeth and Gold had the feeling Silver didn’t know what the fuck he was doing. They were only officially together for a week and had never gone past chaste pecks because Gold really wanted to take it slow and not screw up, being considerate for once in his life. Silver was impatient and had other plans, apparently.

“Slow down, Silv,” Gold gets out, pushing him away. Silver looks extremely annoyed and flushed. “Do you even know what you’re doing?”

Silver huffs. Gold knows that’s an obvious _hell no_.

“Well then lemme show you,” Gold offers with a sly grin. “I do have experience with this kinda stuff, unlike you.” Before Silver can muster a heated glare he pulls the redhead back close to him, chests pressed together through their jackets. Gold hears Silver sharply inhale. This was the closest they’ve been without trying to kill each other and Gold had to wonder what prompted Silver to take this step now.

But that could come later.

Gold guides Silver’s gloved hands to his waist as he rests his own on the Exchanger’s shoulders. Silver hesitantly grips his hips, the most awkward look appearing on his face as he has to lift his chin a bit to meet Gold’s eyes. Gold never realized it but _he was totally taller than Silver_. It made him grin. “First step, proper kissing positions. This one’s the simplest, thought you’d have a hard time catching on if it was anything more advanced.”

Silver growls at the jab, squeezing Gold’s hips painfully. Gold just laughs and shakes his hat off, pressing their foreheads together and Silver starts. “Next step,” Gold continues in a low voice, observing the way Silver’s grey eyes are unwavering. “You actually kiss.” He trails his hands up Silver’s neck and tilts his jaw slightly to mesh their mouths together. It was way better than Silver’s sad excuse for a kiss.

Gold starts to move his lips slowly, encouraging Silver to the same. Silver doesn’t catch on and Gold feels like he’s mouthing a dead fish. He pulls away slightly, feeling Silver’s irritated glare. “You gotta do some of the work too, Silv. And close your eyes, its freaky to keep them open.” Gold attempts to kiss him once more, silencing any protests. Silver instantly moves his lips along and shuts his eyes, hands moving from Gold’s waist to clutch his back.

_Finally._

The proper kiss feels better than Gold could have imagined. His body is tingling from the heat and he presses against Silver, making him backpedal against the wall. Silver doesn’t seem to care, he just clutches Gold harder and groans. The Hatcher slides a hand up Silver’s neck to cup his head and all he can think about is why the fuck is Silver’s hair softer when they use the same shampoo. The redhead makes an odd sound and Gold runs his hand along his scalp, invoking another groan.

His lungs start aching and Gold reluctantly pulls away with a gasp, hearing Silver do the same. He tilts his head back to look at his handiwork and grins deviously. Silver his flushed and panting and holding onto him almost for dear life and Gold can’t take it anymore. He locks lips again roughly, holding Silver’s head in place as flicks out his tongue against Silver’s lower lip. Silver parts his lips in surprise and Gold dives in, wet muscle tracing the inside of his mouth.

Gold was not expecting Silver to keen and _writhe_. If he wasn’t turned on then he was definitely hard now. Pressing his hips close, he felt he wasn’t the only one. Silver jolted and engaged his own tongue, not wanting to be outdone. He shoved past Gold’s and into his mouth, attempting to copy the treatment of his own mouth. Gold thought it was one of the worst French kisses he had ever experienced. Silver just wiggled his tongue around with no purpose and Gold felt saliva start to trickle out. But then Silver bucked his hips and if he kept doing that Gold didn’t think he could stop.

Gold reluctantly breaks the kiss with a wet smack. Silver just blinks at him in a daze, arms falling from his back to his hips. “H-hey, we need to stop,” Gold croaks out, wiping the trail of drool from his chin. “It’s only been a week, you’re not ready for anything further.” It pained Gold so much to say that but he really didn’t want to hurt Silver. He’d rather bear the strain in his pants.

“Don’t tell me what to do!” Silver snaps as much as he can with a red face, glossy eyes and trembling body. Gold was impressed that he got himself together so quickly. “I’m not _weak._ ” He grabs Gold’s face and initiates another kiss but Gold keeps his mouth firmly shut. Gold really had to applaud his self-restraint against that hot probing tongue, it was _hard_.

Silver hisses and pulls away. Gold gives him an apologetic smile. “You’re not weak,” he says, untangling himself from Silver’s body and regretting it with every fiber of his being. _I just don’t want to hurt_ you was left unsaid. The Exchanger looked pissed and Gold just pecked him on his lips. “Be patient.”

“That’s rich, coming from you.” Silver was not amused.

“Oh stop pouting.” Gold was very amused.

Silver just snorts and settles on the couch, visibly drained from their kissing.

“If it helps, you were fucking hot,” Gold offers cheekily, forgetting what happened that resulted in their first kiss for a split second. But instead of freaking out again, Silver throws a pillow at him. Gold gladly takes it in the face.


End file.
